


Love Conquers all

by inquisitivelife



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post - A Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitivelife/pseuds/inquisitivelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa remembers what happen in her past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Conquers all

It was lovely snowy summer in Winterfell, Sansa thought to herself as she watched her daughter and son having a snowball fight with their father. Watching them play brought joy and love to her heart as well for the unborn child growing inside of her. This was what she wanted a loving family and no problems that would jeopardize her and her family's happy lives. Sansa was extremely content with this life that she was able to build with her loving husband. There was once a time she was to be the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, well that was the plan at least between Petyr and herself. But that plan failed when Tyrion and Daenerys Targaryen arrived to Westros on the backs of her dragons. As she was sitting there watching her kids and husband play in the snow, she started recalling memories that seem so long ago.

Sansa was married twice before her marriage to the man she loves now. Tyrion Lannister was her first lord husband even though they never consummated the marriage. When the arrival of news about Tyrion was alive and hand to the new Targaryen queen reached her. Sansa believed that she was still bound to him, but that was not a problem. Daenarys Targaryen annulled their marriage when Tyrion asked her. But that all happened after her second marriage to Harold Hardying or as he is commonly known as Harry the Heir.

Harry was a handsome man and she did not deny it. He had the appearance of a sweet and humble man, but that was only skin deep and Sansa knew all to well what kind of man he was. She was the envy of every lady in the Eryie; they would tell her she was lucky and that they dream to marry a man just like him. Sansa smiled at these comments but in the back of her mind she knew that Harry wasn't that knight they dreamed of but the monster that they fear at night, but of course they would never know she would never tell. Sansa and Harry only spent a month in their marriage bed together before he left to take Winterfell back for her as he proclaim. In reality he wasn't doing this for her just the glory that he thirst. He never loved Sansa, no Harry love the fact that he would become King of the North more. He was never kind to Sansa he was always cruel to her and it felt like an eternity for her until the day he left. Harry was to much like Joffrey he enjoyed watching her suffer. There was no one in the Eryie who knew what happened behind their door at night. And when the sun came out she would wear the mask and act as if everything was perfect. She need everyone to believe she had a husband that she was deeply in love with and that he returned her affection. When Harry left her bed after their coupling, Sansa would have a cup of moon tea waiting for her, she swore to the old gods and the new that she would never conceive a child with that monster.

While drinking the tea she always wished that Petyr was there to save her. Petyr was her friend the only one she trusted but he disappear after her marriage ceremony without a hint on where he was going. Harry had told Petyr that he was welcome to stay in the Eryie for his courageousness, on saving her life and keeping her safely hidden from the clutches of Lannisters. Sansa remembered that she was never truly happy for the marriage arrangement that Petyr set up. Deep down she wanted to tell him no, that she wouldn't go through with it, that she wanted to marry him instead, unfortunately Sansa remain silent and proceed with the plan. During the bedding ceremony Sansa remember it was hell for her, and not at all what she was told it would be like. She instead was in horrible pain her entire wedding night. Harry had enjoyed beating her and she would plea for him to stop. But he never did, so Sansa stopped asking. Well that seem to anger him more when she stopped the begging. Harry enjoyed beating her and the very last night they shared a bed together he made sure she would remember it. He left marks all over her body that will be there for awhile. She tried to cover markings with her clothes as best as she could and the rest with makeup. Her happiest moment on that day for her was watching him leave through the gates. This left her with the feeling of peace for her body and mind. No more being tormented she was free until he came back. Sansa walked back to her chambers, humming a happy tune as she was strolling down the halls. Entering her chambers she closed the door behind her and went to the vanity mirror to check the bruising on her body. She knew someone was out there she felt their presence; a presence that she hasn't felt in a long time. She heard the door open and shut so quietly that only a trained ear would be able to hear it. Sansa knew instantly who it was that entered her quarters.

"I thought you left for good...Petyr." Sansa said still staring at her reflection.

She heard him laugh a little before speaking, "So you knew it was me, your a very clever woman sweetling." Petyr said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I would know if it was you anywhere. I am able, it seems to feel your presence when you are near." Sansa turned around to look squarely at him, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Where have you been? I've missed you so much Petyr. I have not a single ounce of a friend here, and Harry he..." She didn't expect her voice to quiver like it did, but it did. She looked down at her feet she didn't want him to see what she was feeling.

Petyr knew something was wrong instantly he closed the distance between them in long cat like strides of his. He lifted her chin so their eyes would meet, Sansa instinctually reached her hand up to his and that was when he notice the bruises on her wrists. He carefully pealed her dress off her shoulders and realized that there were bruises on her upper arms larger and uglier. He looked at Sansa's face and notice the forming bruise on her cheek. Sansa felt ashamed and turned her head hoping to stop his eyes wonder over her face. Her hair fell out from behind her ear in this movement and Petyr moved it back behind her ear and saw dark bruises forming behind her ear and down the back of her neck. Sansa remembered how outraged he was she could tell by his body language and the look in his eyes.

"He did this to you didn't he?" He asked quietly.

"Yes"

"Sansa, my sweet Sansa, I should have stayed this wouldn't have happen..."

"That is if you have stayed, but you left, you left me here alone with him. The man who is my lord husband, who can do things to me as he chooses." Sansa took another deep breath to keep her nerves calm. She placed her hand upon his cheek and spoke softly, "Petyr he is my husband and he will do as he wishes, even if you where here you wouldn't be able to change what he intend to do to me."

"Sweetling I could had made him pay for what he did to you when he first did this."

"That is not necessary Petyr..." Sansa brought her other hand up to his face and leaned closer to him, "you are here now, and that is all that matters to me."

They kissed deeply of longing and lovingly. That night they finally shared their most deepest feelings for one another. Sansa still remember those days, Petyr and her were together during the night but they acted during the day as if nothing transpired between them. From those days on Sansa and Petyr learned what love actually was and what it felt like. The first day of the sixth month when Harry left Sansa received a letter that stated Harry was victorious on winning Winterfell back for her, but it also cost him his life in the process. Joy over took her body, she had her home back and she was free from a horrible marriage. She need to tell Petyr the good news so she looked where he normally is and that was in her solar.

"Petyr...Petyr, we can finally be together now and we can live a happy life in Winterfell and away from society." Sansa said as she hugged him from behind.

Turning around in her arms he looked at her asked "What are you saying?"

"Harry won Winterfell back but died tragically around an inn on his way back to the Eyrie. That means after my morning period I'm free to marry again." Sansa placed her finger on his lips, "Shush...Don't tell me I need to marry someone else, because Petyr the only person I want to marry next is you. I love you Petyr."

"I love you too, Sansa." And he kisses her full on the lips.

A year later with the blessings of Daenarys Targaryen they were married and living in Winterfell with two beautiful children and one on the way. Their daughter looked like her and their son was the spiting image of Petyr, and a mystery on what their next child would look like. This was the life she always dreamt and nothing could make her give it up.

"Mommy, come outside and see the snow princess papa and I made." Said her daughter.

Letting out a light chuckle she said "Alright dear lead the way." 

Sansa followed her daughter to the court yard to see her snow princess, but when they entered they were greeted by banner-less knights. Who are holding Petyr down and had their son tied up.

"I demand what is going on here, speak now." She said her voice raised.

"Well my lady, Littlefinger is going to have a trial." Said the knight in the yellow cloak with a smirk on his face.

"And by who's authority." Sansa asked with venom laced in her voice.

She stared at them until a small figure emerges from the crowd, and walks up to her lowering their hood. When she saw the face she gasped and her daughter hid behind her skirts. Sansa was speechless she couldn't speak the only thing she heard was Petyr saying "Cat, no it can't be you're dead."

"She was dead once until Rh'oller brought her back." Said the man in the yellow cloak.

"Mother is that really you?" Sansa couldn't believe it.

"Yes."

That was all that was said between them. Sansa watched as the figure of her mother turned towards Petyr and walked up to him. She notice fear in her husbands eyes. The figure who once resembled her mother talked to the knight beside her.

"My Lady Stoneheart says you are to die my lord under the charges of betrayal to my lady's husband Eddard Stark."

"No!!! Mother you can't he did not betray father he tried to help him but father wouldn't listen please don't kill him."

Undead Cat turned to her daughter pressed her hand to her throat and said, "He betrayed me, your father and brain washed you, he will pay with his life."

"No, Petyr loves me he never brain washed me, and if you say he betrayed father then so did I. I was the one who ran to Cersei, because I didn't want to leave Kings landing. I am as much as in fault for father's death as well."

"Sansa don't...She is here for me. You need to stay alive and protect our children."

"Petyr, I can't live without you, we need you." Sansa looked at her mother and the venom returned into her voice. "If you kill my husband and your grandchildren's father you are no better then all the Lannisters put together and I will hate you for the rest of my life."

"She says you will forgive her one day, my lady."

Undead Cat drew out a dagger from her sleeve and walked towards Petyr. Sansa went to stop her but the knight in the yellow cloak stopped her. Fear over took her and tears started to rundown her face no words came out as she opened her mouth. Petyr looked at her with loving eyes and said, "be strong for our children, remember I always loved you and always will love you."

Sansa turned her head and waited until it was over, But everything turned silent and the yellow cloaked knight's hand let her go. She turned to see what happened, her eyes grew wide to see her loving husband was still alive and Arya, her sister behind their mother holding a dagger in her back.

"Mother you're wrong about him he's changed. He loves Sansa and his children deeply, I'm sorry mother but you need to go to the after life. This reign of judgement of yours needs to end. Please forgive me." With that Arya dug the dagger deeper in undead Cat's back and Sansa watched her mother die for the second time. Petyr was released and she flew into his arms, kissing him deeply. After a few moments went by they turned towards Arya as she approached them.

"Thank you Arya for saving him."

"Your welcome Sansa, you are my sister after all and I love you." Arya turned her head at Petyr; "but remember this Littlefinger I did this for her not you. If you hurt her I will come back and finish what my mother was not able to do understand."

"I understand clearly, I would never hurt her never in a million years I love her deeply." Petyr said as he bowed his head to her.

"Thats good to hear, now I must be going."

"Won't you stay?" Sansa asked.

"No, I cannot i must go. I will never be to far away, take care."

They watched as Arya turned and disappeared within the trees. Sansa smiled and thanked the old gods and the new that her sister was there to help them. She placed her hand on her stomach and her other hand in Petyr's and walked with their children back to their home where they lived happily together for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not a great writer or even a good one at most. Please leave on what you think.


End file.
